


The Prompting Prompt-a-romp of Prompts

by SwampySweetSketch



Category: Robin Hood (1973), Sly Cooper (Video Games), Team Fortress 2, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: ANGST TIME, Other, shipping goofs, sowwy ' w'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampySweetSketch/pseuds/SwampySweetSketch
Summary: Welcome to my fun prompt time or prompting.These are old and new prompts I have done via emoji post from my tumblr.All prompts will be posted here.
Relationships: Canon/Canon - Relationship, Canon/OC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

IF YOU WOULD LIKE A PROMPT, PLEASE LEAVE A FILLED COMMENT BELOW WITH THIS:

Send me a  
❤️ for romance  
💔 for angst  
💙 for humor  
💜 for parody  
💛 for adventure  
💟 for horror  
💚 for an AU ( you can add another heart emoji to determine the AU’s genre )

The prompt will be made with:  
-Fanfic Title  
-Fic Synopsis  
-and Snippet from the non-existing fic.

INDEX  
1\. HORROR PROMPT with Bentley and Clockwerk (Sly Cooper)  
2\. AU ROMANCE with Murray and OC (Sly Cooper)  
3\. AU ROMANCE with Sly and Murray (Sly Cooper)  
4\. HUMOR PROMPT with Bentley and Murray (Sly Cooper)  
5\. AU PROMPT with Sly and Engineer (Team Fortress 2)  
6\. ANGST PROMPT with the Cooper Gang (Sly Cooper)  
7\. ROMANCE PROMPT with Sly and Murray (Sly Cooper)  
8\. ROMANCE PROMPT with Sir Galleath and Robin Hood (Sly Cooper / Robin Hood (Disney) )  
9\. ROMANCE PROMPT with Sly Cooper and Nick Wilde (Sly Cooper / Zootopia)  
10\. ROMANCE PROMPT with Sly Cooper and Reader (Sly Cooper)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First prompt I wrote for myself. 
> 
> HORROR PROMPT with Bentley and Clockwerk (Sly Cooper)
> 
> TITLE  
> Shelled For Hell
> 
> SYNOPSIS  
> The longer Murray is gone, the longer Bentley grows more stir crazy. Building his wheelchair isn’t enough, talking to Sly isn’t enough, thieving isn’t enough. He turns to harmful means to escape his own mental guilt, digging out the worst of his mentality.
> 
> warning for body horror

Bentley balked at the metal digging into his arm. 

No, no that _was his arm._

His whole arm torn and twisted with the messy veins crawling up his sweat-soaked neck. Clockwerk staring at the turtle beginning to scream, clawing at his own appendage.

“ **WHAT IS WRONG WISETURTLE. I THOUGHT YOU LIKED IMPROVEMENTS.** ”

“Not like this!” Bentley cried, a ghostly wail drowning out his own words as the metal indented his skin and torn his tendons. “Oh Hades, not like this!”

His body felt like a contortion, the metal spreading across his shoulder like an infection. Yet he could fold over like paper, crushed with the slightest force. It was Hell. Utter Hell as Bentley put it.

And his _cohort_ only sat there and watched as the turtle’s scream faded out with the violent scratch of **_progress_** …


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First asked prompt from smanofthesouth from Tumblr
> 
> Riches and Rags AU  
> (Murray as an infamous model and Baily as a pub’s Busboy and Dishwasher)
> 
> TITLE  
> Just One Date
> 
> SYNOPSIS  
> When Murray comes out to the Gang about his sexuality, his bros try their best to be supportive. Yet dragging him into a string of blind dates he doesn’t seem too keen on. Tired of the last disaster attempting to “butter him up”, he finds comfort in the oddest dinky pub and a dishwasher more interested in his butt than the potential gold mine the hippo possesses.

The supply closet’s doors swung open. And a very pissed turtle stared down the scraggly couple with love locked lips.

“So this is where you go when I talk about-”

“Be-Bentley! It’s not what you think!” Murray swung his arm off Baily, a minor folly as the last of the opossum’s button-up fell off and hit the ground with a soft ‘fumf’. “We were just-”

“And now you flake on your potential shooting with- _with **Mariposa Davanaga**_! And who is this?” Bentley flipped his oh-so frightening ballpoint pen at the two.

“I-I’m Baily.”

Bentley gave his first ‘I’m not going to murder you!’ smile of the day towards him.

“Well hello, Baily! I’m Bentley, Murray’s agent- now- WHY ARE YOU STILL IN THE CLOSET???”

“Didn’t I already come out?” Murray shrunk his head, taking soft cover behind Baily’s shoulder.

“Literally. Murray, I mean literally, or else.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anonymous on Tumblr
> 
> AU  
> Enemy To Lovers AU  
> (The fighting Hippo Clan is rival to the thieving Cooper Clan)
> 
> TITLE  
> Thy Enemy (Is Thy Love and Purpose)
> 
> SYNOPSIS  
> When the Hippos and Coopers seem to hit an impassable hurdle in their centuries-long rivalry, Sly Cooper sneaks out to find peace, a place away from their overbearing parents.  
> Too bad, that place is used by the son of the Hippo Clan. And doesn’t want to share!

The heavy reach missed by a hair as Sly lashed out with his ungloved hands and raked his claws against Murray’s chest.

“ _Gah_ -!” the hippo fell back, and he again reached for the dangling raccoon.

“ **HEY!** ” Sly tried to shoo Murray away from the tree’s branches. “Don’t you know it’s rude to hit people when they’re several feet off the ground!?”

“Haven’t your parents taught you to climb by now?”

“Har dee har, now sto- Stop hitting me!”

The two were at it for a few more minutes, the more nicks Murray suffered, littering his arms while Sly kept dropping lower and lower. The thin branch eerily creaking as his weight was beginning to bear down.

At this point, Murray could pull on the branch’s end and with it, a frantic raccoon came sliding down the sleek willow. Nose to nose. Murray’s nostrils huffed a gush of hot air into Sly’s face.

“Hitting you is gonna be the least of your worries, Cooper.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by windy15 on Tumblr
> 
> TITLE  
> One Day Porn
> 
> SYNOPSIS  
> When the Gang is doing their annual Spring cleaning, Murray and Bentley come across an old notebook filled to the brim with the wildest fiction they’ve ever laid eyes on. But the best part, it’s Sly’s, and Sly’s got a LOT of explaining to do.

“ _Then he pressed him against the bed, kissing his-_ this- this is us. He wrote about us kissing.” Bentley couldn’t help but laugh out nervously. “Oh my god, I was right, he **did** think we were gay.”

“Well? What happens next?” Murray poked the page and brushed Bentley’s hand off the yellow page. “Oh my, that is… spicy!”

Bentley had enough, slapping the book shut on Murray’s hand. 

“Okay, I’m kink-shaming him.”

“NO! We gotta- we gotta-”

Murray shuffled to make sense of his plan, tapping the notebook.

“ _We gotta read this to him.”_

“What!?” the two gawked, of confusion. The other for waiting. “No, we are not-”

“We’ll act out the book.”

“Murray you devilish bastard, _kiss me._ ”

The two stopped. Then laughed. Hard.

“If I must!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by ironicsnap on Tumblr
> 
> AU  
> And They Were Roommates! (Oh My God, They Were Roommates…)
> 
> TITLE  
> Sneaking Back In
> 
> SYNOPSIS  
> When Engie put in the add for a new roommate when Snipes left back to his parents in Australia, he wasn't expecting the smoke smellin’, back-stabbin’, mom-fucking sonovabitch Spy to pop up at his door after 3 slutty, slutty years. And he’s answered the craigslist.

Engie scowled as Spy moved his leather recliner into the room when the door’s already been torn open and off its hinges.

“Now I expect you to move in _slowly._ Snipes didn't take everything with him and I still got a few boxes to go.”

“Oh?” Sly picked up a dusty farmer’s cap and held it up. “Is this one of the stinky piss man’s hats?”

“Yes, now put it down while I get’a-”

The cap flew above the air for a breath, then landed by Engie’s feet.

“… Spy.”

_“Engineer.”_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anonymous on Tumblr
> 
> TITLE  
> Sly Shadows
> 
> SYNOPSIS  
> Sly is lost. He doesn’t even know his own origins. All he knows is that these two strangers are mourning. And the darkness looming seems to know why he’s tied to their dragging feet.

The closer he came to the duo, the sadder he became. Hearing their tired sniffling coming from the thick blanket where the hippo held his turtle buddy under his chin.

“ _How come you two are crying?_ ” Sly laid his head on the bed’s edge, “ _It’s been two days…_ ” 

Two days of these guys crying and moaning. All in the confines of the room they’ve barely stepped foot out of. 

It was painful.

The hippo seemed to be the worst of the two. His face was akin to a wet rag, eyes sunken in, nose dripping in snot, his entire body only exerting the power to either cry or hold his companion closer.

The turtle, in turn, was more collected. Grabbing wads of tissue for his buddy and sometimes using it on himself. His beady eyes momentarily revealed under his thick rim glasses to wipe his irritated skin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anonymous on Tumblr.
> 
> Title:  
> Envy Started It
> 
> Synopsis:  
> As Bentley leaves the gang for a small honeymoon getaway with Penelope, Murray and recently amnesia-less Sly Cooper are left to their own devices in the City of Love.

Sly could feel his friend’s chest lurch with every heartbeat. Seemingly things were okay? Did he do something wrong?

“Murray?” the pair parted as the music died out. 

Murray had his eyes elsewhere, he only blinked when the bright multicolored spotlights washed over the still couple. But as the darkness fell back, he met Sly’s gaze.

“Are you enjoying this?”

“Nice walk in the park, candlelit dinner, great dancing in a pub I never visited,” Sly dipped his chin onto a turned hand, his smile bare to his buddy. “This has been the best night I’ve had in _months._ ” 

_Months_ he’s been with _Inspector Fox_. 

As a blank slate and being dictated about his own likes and dislikes. Until he wasn’t even a smidge of his old self. What Carmelita mistook for her dashing thief turned cop.

As the lights drew back to the DJ’s booth, Sly rested his head back on Murray’s chest. “Thanks for taking me out tonight, Murray. I really needed this.”

He knew he felt it, that lurch- that heavy thumping in his friend’s chest that has been there since their budding friendship. 

But it felt so… _different._

_“Okay, you party animals! It’s time for you to slow your roll and grab a lovely dude or dudette for our slow dance sesh! Don’t be shy and get out here!”_

The two caught off guard, Murray felt his hand be squeezed lightly by Sly’s.

“Do you want to stop dancing? It’s couple’s dance.” 

“Mhm.” Sly squeezed a little harder. “I like dancing with you.”

Murray swallowed, but as the soft tune clouded the crowd of semi-drunk patrons, he took a step back onto the dancefloor. Thankful for the darkness and bright colored lights masking his reddening face.

“ _Me too_ ,” he whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Kingncp on Tumblr.
> 
> Title: Coin Toss
> 
> Synopsis: The Cooper were not always honorable in their venture for fortune, they had to learn it somehow.   
> As Galleath Cooper roams England roads for a new spot to play up his heroic acts, Robin Hood is using his many forest romps to again steal back for the citizens of Nottingham.

The two thieves stopped- the red fox pulling the tan raccoon under a ripped up stump as the Sheriff of Nottingham barreled right through the thick brush.

Right into the shallow stream below. But not without tripping, ripping up his sleeves, the constant impact of jutted rocks, and then the freezing water inches above smoothed stones.

“CURSES!!!” The wolf howled as his snout was the only thing that remained above water, his body rising like a manic bog monster, covered in wet weeds and smushed mud in his fur. “I’LL GET YOU FOR THIS, ROBIN HOOD!!!!”

Robin Hood laughed, stepping out from the stump.

“The day you get me is the day they drop the devilish taxing of Nottingham!” he pulled the raccoon knight back out as well, Galleath flailing his arms in rampant. 

“Hark! Let me go you ruffian!” he was, and Galleath glared at Robin. “What was that for!? You let this man chase you and for taxes?”

Robin snorted. “Well, if you knew the hockery this dolt has instated for this town I think you’d be surprised!”

“And how so?” 

The Sheriff tried to step out of the water, but the weeds tangled his feet and he fell again.

“Ever since that phony Prince John had taken root at the throne, the taxes have climbed to mountainous proportions! The town used to be sprawling with life! But now it’s contained with those without any fortune left to move!”

Galleath paused, “Surely you mean _King Richard_?” He hadn’t been active in the Knight’s Order for a while. To travel and seek new adventures! But this quick to switch rulers?

“King Richard took a crusade and hasn’t been back in ever! And that scraggly feline called a Lion had taken roost and upped the taxes. I’m only doing what’s right and giving back to the people who need it! Not _who_ wants it!”

The two turned back to the fumbling fat wolf as his hands slipped under slicker stream mud and went face-first back into the freezing waters.

“… And this fellow…? Don’t tell me he really enforces the law here..?” Galleath grimaced at the flickering hope that died in his pained groan.

Now Robin Hood had a good look at the drenched fool and slowly shook his head. “I wish he wasn’t, but he’s the Sheriff.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by shadowhero93 on Tumblr
> 
> Title: No Carrot Gold, No Luck Outside
> 
> Synopsis: As Interpol look to other means for weeding out the traitors lingering post Sly2, Judy and Nick are called overseas for extra hands.  
> The Cooper Gang have been recollecting themselves after Bentley’s departure to the hospital after Clockla injured him.
> 
> Two sneaky boys are trying to get the record straight as Interpol stumbles upon an even bigger scandal than Neyla and the Contessa. One that threatens to rip apart Paris in their wake.

The closer the two held one another, the more panic they tried to smother out.

Nick’s breath was erratic, Sly tucked Nick under his chin and looked past the sliver of light outside the crate. 

Spotlights drew over and Sly went rigid, but he kept reminding himself that he was hidden. With Nick. They were safe and the search would be called off.

His senses went rigid again as Nick’s snout tucked into his shirt, past the collar.

“Calm down, Nick. They’ll lose track and think we already snuck out.”

“Nononono…” Nick groaned, “If they know we’re here, then they’re going to sweep this whole place. Believe me, I know!”

Sly opened his mouth- but the lights went out.

The two snapped to the crate’s sliver and peeked out to see the place clear, the lights were now pointing outside. And so has the commotion, fading echoes from the edges of the warehouse were heard of guards filing out to scope the delivery trucks.

Sly was first to stretch out and move from their spot. “Okay, we can go.”

“What?” Nick held Sly firm as the raccoon tried lifting the cover off. “They’re still looking for us-”

But Sly leaned forward, pressing Nick against the side of the crate, their snouts touching.

“Trust me.” Sly stared right into Nick’s eyes as he pulled his hand away, and to the cover again. This time lifting it up.

“… Fine,” Nick hugged Sly and the cover slid off half-way. Propped to avoid it falling and attracting attention. “But if you’re wrong-”

Sly’s free hand slid over Nick’s back and he chuckled. “ _Believe me, I know_.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance Prompt ask sent by Anonymous on Tumblr
> 
> Title: Mistake in Treasury
> 
> Synopsis: You, the only late office staff in a shifty bank, are whisked away by complete accident by the infamous Sly Cooper. Now you are both missing and wanted by your work and Interpol.
> 
> And The Cooper aren’t certain where your loyalties lie.

You hit the bed faster than you expected, but it was fine. Your last bit of wariness went when you felt Sly’s fangs graze your neck. 

“Woah there, tiger.” You heard Sly growl. But no clue as to why. “I thought we were gonna go slow.”

Sly drew away. Oh god, **he did** look better without the dumb sweater. 

“I am. Haven’t you ever of foreplay?”

“Pfft! Yes!” And you avoided eye contact. “… And I have never done this before.”

The room was quiet, _deathly_ quiet. And you could only swallow when the warmth from Sly slowly faded from your form.

“So… let me get this straight. You take a job that opens you to potential framing, you outright trust me and my gang without any issue, you talk _big shit-_ ” Sly’s lips curved upwards as he heard you giggle. “And now, you’ve never snogged? With anyone?”

“Well there was David Trommy from Year 8 who stuck his tongue in my mouth once-” You giggled, and Sly joined. 

He lowered himself slowly, to a nice little inch above your nose. As his elbows rested to your sides. You two breath as the warmth returned, and the rush from your initial kiss was creeping back into your belly.

“This isn’t weird for you?” You shuffled to sit up, closing the small gap. But not too close to kiss him. _Not yet._

“Hasn’t been my first kiss, won’t be my last.” He chuckles, and he pressed his lips to yours, humming as you jolted.

It was great, you decided. 

You had #1 wanted Parisian Thief Sly Cooper in your bed (that they gave you) and in your room (that they let you stay in) and somehow by hell’s mercy… he liked you (shocker). 

He was laying over you and he had you pinned. And it was amazing,

Sly pulled away, more cheeky. More courageous. “Think you wanna do this?”

You could only laugh, hell to if Bentley or Murray heard you two. “Does a Cooper steal?”


End file.
